cookingmamayearfandomcom-20200214-history
Pizza
|country=Italy |appearances=All Cooking Mama games (excluding) Pizza is a very common dish in the Cooking Mama series. It's one of the only dishes to appear in every main Cooking Mama game to date. Info Pizza is an Italian dish that comes in a variety of types and blends. It is beloved by many and has been designed to appeal to all tastes from all over the world with versatility towards toppings; ranging from meats to other cheeses and vegetables like corn, peppers, mushrooms, even other sauces like barbecue or mayonnaise. The most common pizza consists of basic yeast dough, cheese, and sauce. Cooking Mama Recipe # Add the ingredients! # Knead! # Roll out the dough! # Cut! # Cut! # Spread pizza sauce! # Add toppings freely! # Set the timer! Ingredients * Flour (komugiko) * Dry Yeast * Hot Water * Olive Oil * Tomato * Pepperoni * Pizza Sauce * Topping Items: Cheese , Mushroom , Bacon , Shrimp Cooking Mama: Cook Off Recipe #Mince! #Cut! #Open the can! #Mash! #Add ingredients! #Knead! #Stretch the pizza dough! #Serve as much as you like! #Bake in the oven! Ingredients *Canned Tomato *Mushroom *Bacon *Corn *Cheese *Cake Flour *Water *Salt *Yeast *Extra Virgin Oil (extra virgin olive oil) *Bread Flour *Pepperoni *Garnished with parsley Cooking Mama 2: Dinner with Friends Recipe #Add the ingredients! #'Mix it!' #'Knead the dough!' #Let the dough rise! #'Squish the filling!' #'Roll out the pizza!' #'Spread it on thick!' #Arrange the food! #'Set the oven!' Ingredients *Enriched Flour (kyorikiko) *Salt *Hot Water *Yeast *Olive Oil *Tomato Sauce *Cheese *Arrangement Items: Pepperoni , Shrimp , Boiled Eggs , Black Olives Cooking Mama: World Kitchen Recipe #Add the ingredients! #Knead it! #Roll out the dough! #Roll out the pizza! #Put toppings on the pizza! #Bake in the oven! Ingredients *Flour *Yeast *Hot Water *Salt *Olive Oil *Tomato Sauce *Shredded Cheese *Pepperoni *Mushroom *Green Olives Cooking Mama 3: Shop & Chop Recipe #Open the can! #Strain it! #Mix it with the spatula! #Knead the bread dough! #Let the dough rise! #Pound the dough! #Spin the dough! #Top with tomato sauce! #Arrange the food! #Cook it in the wood oven! Ingredients *Whole Tomato *Wheat Flour (komugiko) *Water *Olive Oil *Cheese *Corn *Pepperoni *Green pepper *Bacon Cooking Mama 4: Kitchen Magic In Cooking Mama 4, rather than selecting your own or using a variety of toppings, the player follows a standard recipe of Pizza Margharita, a Neapolitan-style pizza using tomatoes, mozzarella, basil, and olive oil. Recipe #Sift it! #Pour while mixing! #Knead the dough! #Wrap it! #Stretch the dough! #Open the can! #Grate it! #Mix it! #Spread it! #Add it! #Tear up the leaves! #Cook it in the wood oven! Ingredients *Wheat Flour *Water *Yeast *Olive Oil *Canned Tomatoes *Mozzarella Cheese *Basil Leaves Cooking Mama 5: Bon Appétit! Recipe #Sift it! #Pour while mixing! #Knead the dough! #Wrap it! #Roll the dough! #Open the can! #Spread the pizza sauce! #Place the cheese! #Cut the ingredients! #Slice it! #Place them in order! #Cook it in the wood oven! Ingredients *Wheat Flour *Water *Yeast *Olive Oil *Pizza Sauce *Cheese *Bell Pepper *Onion *Pepperoni Cooking Mama Let's Cook! Recipe #Knead the dough! #Roll the dough! #Spread the pizza sauce! #Place the cheese! #Place them in order! #Cook it in the wood oven! Ingredients *Pizza Dough *Pizza Sauce *Cheese *Onion *Bell Pepper *Pepperoni Pizza Color a pizza color gallery Gallery Pizza.jpg|Pizza as it appears in Real Life Pizza Margherita.jpg|Pizza Margherita as it appears in Real Life CM_56.png|Pizza as it appears in Cooking Mama CMCO_39.png|Pizza as it appears in Cooking Mama: Cook Off CM2_01.png|Pizza as it appears in Cooking Mama 2 CMWK_11.png|Pizza as it appears in Cooking Mama: World Kitchen CM3_61.png|Pizza as it appears in Cooking Mama 3 CM4_24.png|Pizza as it appears in Cooking Mama 4 CM5_20.png|Pizza as it appears in Cooking Mama 5 CMLC 011.png|Pizza as it appears in Cooking Mama Let's Cook! Category:Recipes Category:CM1 Recipes Category:Flour Recipes Category:Dry Yeast Recipes Category:Hot Water Recipes Category:Oil Recipes Category:Olive Oil Recipes Category:Tomato Recipes Category:Pepperoni Recipes Category:Pizza Sauce Recipes Category:Cheese Recipes Category:Mushroom Recipes Category:Bacon Recipes Category:Shrimp Recipes Category:CO Recipes Category:CMCO Recipes Category:Canned Tomato Recipes Category:Corn Recipes Category:Cake Flour Recipes Category:Water Recipes Category:Salt Recipes Category:Yeast Recipes Category:Extra Virgin Oil Recipes Category:Bread Flour Recipes Category:Garnished Recipes Category:Parsley Recipes Category:CM2 Recipes Category:Enriched Flour Recipes Category:Boiled Eggs Recipes Category:Black Olives Recipes Category:CMWK Recipes Category:WK Recipes Category:Shredded Cheese Recipes Category:Green Olives Recipes Category:CM3 Recipes Category:Whole Tomato Recipes Category:Wheat Flour Recipes Category:Green Pepper Recipes Category:CM4 Recipes Category:Canned Tomatoes Recipes Category:Mozzarella Cheese Recipes Category:Basil Leaves Recipes Category:CM5 Recipes Category:Bell Pepper Recipes Category:Onion Recipes Category:CMLC Recipes Category:Pizza Dough Recipes